zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ganon
Ganondorf *Maybe this page was a bad idea... maybe I should merge this back into Ganondorf... No, Ganon is a seperate character from Ganondorf because of all the darkness in his hearts and is a major charactera and thus deserves his own page. Nope, Ganon and Ganondorf are one and the same. Somebody needs to fix this. The above sentence doesn't even make any sense. They may be different forms... but they are the same person. Yeah I'll fix this. Fused Shadow 21:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) No actually they should have an article called Gannondorf (wich no no one wants to make)and then put a section for the the form Gannon. ;I agree w/ ananomous perrson if this isn't merged artist like Axel Fan and Sonic Fan will have to switch pages instead of scrolling down!--SbH has the tetraforce on his hand! 01:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC)and besides this page is signifintly short!--SbH has the tetraforce on his hand! 01:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::No, that's Wikipedia minimalist crap right there. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) what? - anonomous keep them seperate. even if they are the same person they are different characters (and that does make sense) Oni Link 16:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) -I don't see any problem with having a page for Ganon and Ganondorf alone. It's no big deal. In what I totally do Not Agree on is on the paragraph of 'The Legend of Neil ' in non-canonical appearances. it is completely irrelevant and does not provide any input. Non-Canonical Apperances should be left for comics, mangas and games, not to any random unfunny web fad. -Anonymous . :That's your opinion. --AuronKaizer ' 23:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Gannon Hmm if the antagonist from the first game is called Gannon and the dead antagonist from the second game is called Ganon does that mean they're different people? Of course not but it still makes it awkward when writing about him. I guess alive he's Gannon but dead he's Ganon Oni Link 17:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh, no. It's just a localization error. Was this an attempt at humor or something? --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::no, a simle observation. Oni Link 08:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) CD-I He appeard as the antagonist of all the CD-I games i believe. Does any unbiased person who knows basically anything about it (becuase I dont) want to add any info on him? Oni Link 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Death in A Link to the Past he explodes when you beat him in alttp just like all other boss mobs I always kinda figured that was him dying, also the fact that the next games (the oracle games) in the timeline has twinrova reviving him so i'm pretty sure he dies at the end of alttp--Avangaruda (talk) 09:37, July 24, 2017 (UTC) This is a pretty old conversation, but for the sake of posterity I'll add that the spirit of the Triforce itself says that Ganon was completely destroyed in A Link to the Past's ending. Oni Link 15:25, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Picture Ganon reference in Link's Awakening Well, since I need to discuss this before making the change, I might as well mention it on here. I noticed a lot of people seem to think that Link's Awakening takes place after A Link to the Past. However, there are some problems with that belief that needs to be addressed: #Ganon never turns into ashes when he was defeated by Link in A Link to the Past, and in fact, as someone mentioned on this page, they actually make his fate somewhat vague (it never stated that Ganon was actually "killed", just that he was defeated). However, the manual for Link's Awakening mentioned that Ganon had not only been killed by Link, but it was also implied that his death also resulted in him turning to ashes. #Even IF Ganon did indeed somehow offscreen turn into ash when Link defeated/killed him, he would have most likely still have been stuck in the Sacred Realm/Golden Land (can't really move around if you are ash, anyways), and thus the Hylians wouldn't have to worry about any evils emerging from Ganon's ashes, which are implied to be right within Hyrule. At best, the statements about Ganon's Ashes would imply that it takes place at some point after the first Zelda game, and possibly even after Zelda II: Adventure of Link, since the first Zelda game was when Ganon was not only killed within the regular world, but also turned to ashes. Besides, just because Link's Awakening was released after A Link to the Past doesn't mean that it takes place immediately after the events of the game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's most likely figurative language. -'Isdrak ' 05:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The page currently says LA is implied to take place after ALttP. I can't see why from what I've heard. Unless someone can give a reason, this should be removed. If we want to assume figurative ashes (I don't think we can say either way on that, I personally haven't seen the wording of the manual), we can only say that it would come after a game where Ganon dies, which include; *SPOILERS*; LoZ<(actual ashes), ALttP, Oracles, TP. For the record, the Essence of the Triforce, during the ending of ALttP, says that Link "totally destroyed Ganon". Take home message of this post: 1-They could be figurative ashes, so we can't say NES for sure 2-Unless someone can give a good reason, it shouldn't say ALttP either. --Fierce Deku (talk) 05:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Protection :Looking at the recent edit history I do see a significant surge of edits that had to be undone for various reasons. As far as a protect, I'm really not sure how much of a pain a page has to become before we protect it. I could go either way on this.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Zelda's Adventure In Zelda's Adventure the spelling is technically Gannon instead of Ganon. How do we want to handle this. Do we keep the info on this page with the spelling or do we move it to the Gannon page in a non-canon section? --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I feel like we were most of the way to deciding to scrap the double-n Ganon page altogether, but as long as it remains, I assume we should put any double-n Ganon references there. If we're dedicating an entire canon page name to a mistake, I would think the double-n spelling in Zelda's Adventure would also be considered "correct". Just like the canonical LoZ Ganon though, it would still have to have a mention on the single-n Ganon page since it's the same character.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The reason we have a Gannon and Ganon page is not because they are two separate characters. It's mainly to ignore a bracket system by using an in game boss name. The Gannon page should only cover the info on that particular boss battle so adding Zelda's Adventure info there would be like adding Four Swords Adventures info to the Ganon (A Link to the Past) page. At most the character should be referred to with double n in the Zelda Adventures section of this page. Unless someone thinks giving CDI bosses there own page could work. Oni Link 23:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I guess the Ga'nn'on page is actually just an awkwardly delineated boss battle page like Oni's saying, so yeah, putting the Zelda's Adventure stuff under Ganon and spelling it with 2 Ns in that section would make more sense.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Organizing Non Canon Something I've been meaning to bring up for a while but since this probably one of the prime offenders I might as well bring it up here while this page is in the spot light. Basically I reckon we need to organize an order in non canon sections. For canon sections we usually go by release dates which works fantastically but on pages with a lot of non canon sections it seems to be strewn all over the place. Basically I think we need to decide what is the most canon of the non canon. Non canon material can be divided into sections Almost Games: Like Ura Zelda and Mystical Seeds of Courage Spin Off Games: Made by Nintendo like Game and Watch, BS Games and Link's Cross Bow Training. CD-I Games: Yeah them. Books:They do exist. The Cartoon: Well thats a single section. The Comics and or mangas: Does manga have a plural? Other Games: Like Smash Bros and Soul Calibur. And maybe some other stuff. I just want a clear concise rule about where these various sections should be placed in the non canon section of big pages such as this. Oni Link 00:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Twinrova In the Oracle games, Twinrova's body is shown being transformed into Ganon's, should we count him as an alternate form of Twinrova.--DrNefarious (talk) 06:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Twinrova is sacrificing herself (themselves?) to summon Ganon. It's not really a transformation and therefore not an alternate form. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The shadows do compile onto Twinrova though which causes Ganon to appear in the same spot a moment later. I've always saw it as their sacrifice being their own body. It also makes sense considering the fact that they are reviving Ganon from death not releasing him from a seal. You don't see Ganon's corpse lying around anywhere for him to return to so if Twinrova didn't use their own body where did Ganon get the body he fights with in Oracle of SeasAges? Oni Link 10:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Even if we assume that her/their body is physically morphing into Ganon's body rather than some sort of metaphysical summoning/spiritual/ritualistic/etc. thing, it's still not an alternate form in the traditional sense. It's like a chemical change versus a physical change. The appearance, mind, and general essence of being is completely different in every way, and cannot be changed back by any (known) means, therefore making it a different character for any and all intents and purposes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 11:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow... REALLY, Onic? --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) O yeah I wasn't arguing that it should be put in the info box I just wanted to point out that it seems as if they are using the same body. I know they are still entirely different people unlike him and Ganondorf. Oni Link 11:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) personification of X :the personification of evil, as opposed to Link, who personifies benevolence Is there any source for this, like a manual or in-game dialogue? Curious to know if this is canon or fan interpretation. The only canon terms I can remember are "power" and "courage" in relation to the triforces they represent. Power isn't necessarily evil, and courage isn't necessarily benevolent. That's all situational and subjective. This description seems biased toward the protagonist and against the antagonist. talk2ty 20:06, September 8, 2018 (UTC)